total_drama_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily
Emily labeled the Little Miss Fix- It, Emily was placed on Team Xbox during chapter Six like the other contestants as well Emily is one of fourteen contestants to make the merge. It has also been confirmed that Emily will be returning for season 2 Total Drama History. Personality and Background: Emily is a positive seventeen year old and considers herself as a good person, she believes everyone is a 'Nice' person but are just a bit scary. She helps out other, though has low confidence in herself others bring her sprite up. As well with her lonely background as a child Emily didn't really socialise much with others so she doesn't really get some social situations as quickly as others. Emily grew up in a tough neighbourhood, her parents though were both intellectual people though her mother wanted her daughter to stay innocent and sweet as long as she could. This lead to Emily being homeschooled and not being allowed out much apart from going in the garden, her father however believed it was about time Emily made real friends and grew as a person. Total Drama was the solution as they could keep an eye on her without paying so much money to install camera around the whole neighbourhood. Friendships: Though having a lack of social knowledge Emily seems to be quite popular with other contestants due to her friendly nature. Ethan- Emily and Ethan seem to be quite good friends most likely due to having relable personalities and that Emily is friends with Camille. Seth- Lisa- Emily may had some disliking for Lisa before she came out due to her messing with Ethan and Camile, however they become friends when the girls alliance starts. Iris- Emily didn't really interact with Iris before the merge because of being on opposing team though had a rough idea about each other they later become friends in chapter 34. The two girl first major interact was in chapter 34, "Handcuffs and killing Zombies" where the two girls are made to pair up by Chris. Though Emily doesn't seem to care about being paired with Iris, she on the other hand states in the confessional that she is paired up with a goody-two-shoes but has her uses. Later on in the chapter when it brings us to their area of the challenge, Iris is looking at a nurse uniform then takes it. Then says to Emily that she'll get one for her to strut her stuff to him, though Emily doesn't understand what she meant by that. Iris questions Emily about if she had done anything naughty before, with her replying that she called Camille beautiful when actually she looked pretty. The girls then discover the boss they are facing is a leech zombie, Iris taunts to Emily that the boss won't be a problem due to Emily trying to be a "Bad Girl". However when the girls turn around to see the leech zombie, Emily shrieks and runs away dragging Iris with her. Iris then gets Emily to hid with her in a operating room, checking sure she wasn't deaf and the argued at how Emily reacted to the situation. Iris comes up with an idea using blood packets and they both go to the exit where the leech zombie is, Emily once again screams causing Iris to drop her blood packets. After they safely got out Emily asks about the alliance in which Iris replies if Emily keeps up with the laugh things will work fine. In chapter 35, "Not So Grand Theft Auto" the Lisa, Emily, Iris and Camille are discussing about the alliance. After the recent episode Iris refers to Emliy as Red (Most likely to her hair colour),though they didn't talk much though in the chapter until near the end of the challenge where there is a gun show down and Iris asks how her "date" with Aleks was going, this lead to Vincent breaking up with Emily. Camille- Emily considers Camille as her best friend because of being the first real friend she ever had, the two girls seem to trust each and have a close friendship. The two girls first interact in Chapter 7 "Call of Duty: Smack ops" where Camille asks what boys have caught Emily's eyes and she replied by saying Vincent but wasn't sure on what he thinks of her so Camille gives some advice by telling her to flirt with him. In "Need for Sonic Speed" the girls team up with Vincent to get their emerald for their team. Aleks- The two first interact in chapter 35, "Not so Grand Theft Auto" when Chris makes a reference to the gameabout how cops shoot first and ask questions later. They were the only two not to understand it, later on in the chapter while Camille talks to the girl alliances Aleks taps Emily on the shoulder and asks her if he could travel with her for the challenge due to Marshall and Nicole wanting to pair up, Cedric wanting to do the challenge by himself and Vincent, Griffin and the others scare him or doesn't trust. After Emily is allowed to go with Aleks, Aleks picks up a grenades not knowing what is was. Quickly Emily took the grenade off him and placed it in her pocket, Aleks then starts using a sprayable tear gas in mistake of hairspray causing him to lose his eye sight for the challenge. When the challenge starts the two walk off minding their own business while the others got into planning out their strategies for the game. A few minutes into the challenge we see Emily talking to Aleks how she had imaginary friends due to her lonely background. But then says she has gained so much from competing in the show, Aleks replies by saying she has seized the day then put his arm around her but because of his eye sight puts his arm around a postbox. Genesect- Emily surprisingly picked Genesect in the Pokemon challenge for one of her three Pokemon, her friendship with Genesect first started during the match against Iris in which Genesect was trying to prove to Emily that he is a valuable Pokemon compared to Aron and Klink cuteness. Emily put two and two together to understand the pokemon and bought him to the real world, she likes the idea of having Genesect due to him being a strong pokemon and refers to him as like a "Bodyguard" and that if Griffin tried anything funny with her he'd have Genesect to answer to. In the forum Emily refers to Genesect as Wendy not knowing what gender it is she believes the genesect is a girl, Emily is on a cation asking where Genesect is. Benjamin- Their friendship is one sided Emily liking Benjamin, though the two barely spoke often in early chapters Emily would be seen sitting on a table in the mess hall with him. However it is most likely that Emily voted for Benjamin in "Fatality". Relationships: Vincent- Marshall- The pairs first major interaction was in "TDG-Mod" in which Emily comforts Marshall about being rejected by Nicole, Emily hints to Marshall that his girl could be right in front of him. There wasn't much interaction until "A Brawl to End All" where the pair interact alot at the challenge. Later on at the elimination ceremony Marshall asks Emily on a date which she rejects but states that she'll go out for ice cream and isn't ready to date again for now. Rivalry: Griffin- Though not really interacting much they show a little bit of a negative relationship, this first occurs in "Chaos in Team Fortress Two" in which Emily takes Griffin down with the turret she built. Another example shows in the "Handcuffs and Killing Zombies" in which in a conversation with Vincent, Griffin states that he scares Emily, In "Gotta Beat'em all" Emily is worried if Griffin will eliminate her saying if he'd remember her taking him down, he says at the elimination ceremony he does not hate her. However this could change with him eliminating Lisa. Everest- Though Emily first suggest Everest joins the girls alliance in "TD-Mod" Everest shows a disliking to Emily in the chapter, when Emily has worries about going in the boys cabin Everest replies saying she should grow up. Emily seems to fear Everest the same she does for Griffin. Triva: *Emily is the only contestant to have red hair out of the Total Drama Gaming Cast *Emily is one of the two contestants to have eye wear (Round nerd glasses) **The other being Stryker wearing tinted glasses. *She is also one of the few contestants to carry accessories. **Others being Vincent (Dog tags) and Everest (Ninja equipment) *Emily is one of the contestants to have her background been told on the show, this instance Emily is said to live in a over-protective household. **The others being Ethan, Iris, Vincent and Griffin. **Emily is the only one to not have been put in a nightmare simulator by Scarecrow in "Welcome to the Madhouse" *According to the writer Dimentionman97 Emily has one of the most highest interaction between contestants. *Emily is one of the contestants to have more than one relationship in the show, in this case dating Vincent and flirting with Marshall. **The others being Griffin, Iris, Everest, Lucas *Emily's Application has changed differently as she was intended to be good at Karate and gymnastics though proves this wrong in "Masters of Stealth (Or not)" as well in Emily's application stated nothing much on her background and has improved alot. *The owner of Emily intended her to become some what like commando Zoey ealier in the show, however this idea was scrapped. *